Group meeting facilities, such as hotels, banquet halls, schools and churches, often utilize folding tables to provide horizontal surfaces for working and eating. In many instances, the folding tables are used only temporarily and it is desirable to store the tables when they are not in use. In other instances, it is desirable to move the folding tables from one location to another location within the facility. The folding tables are typically between about two feet and about three feet in width and between about six feet and about ten feet in length. Thus, two or more persons are needed to lay the folding table on its side so that one person can steady the table while the other person folds the legs inwardly to the fully closed position. Similarly, two or more persons are needed to then lift and carry the folding table to the storage area or to the new location, or to lift the table onto a movable cart. Furthermore, once the folding table is lifted and positioned on the cart, one person is needed to steady the table on the cart while the other person pushes or pulls the cart to the storage area or to the new location. Even with the folding table steadied by one person, existing table carts are cumbersome to maneuver because the center of gravity of the cart is near the floor while the center of gravity of the table is substantially higher. Thus, the center of gravity of the folding table produces a significant moment arm about the center of gravity of the cart. As a result, the folding table can easily fall off the cart if the table it is not secured to the cart, or can even tip the cart over if the table is not properly steadied on the cart.
A table dolly for storing and moving folding tables is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,219 issued Feb. 16, 1999 to Elliot. The Elliot table dolly includes a pair of oppositely inclined support members for supporting a plurality of generally planar tables that are stacked vertically in adjacent columns. The planar tables are inclined slightly relative to the horizontal to reduce the width of the table dolly and the stacked tables so that the table dolly and tables can pass through a normal sized doorway. At least two persons, however, are needed to lay the folding table on its side, fold the legs of the table inwardly to the fully closed position, and to lift and position the table on the inclined support members of the table dolly. Furthermore, the table dolly does not provide a means for securing the folding tables on the dolly. Still further, the table dolly is cumbersome to maneuver because the centers of gravity of the stacked folding tables produce significant moment arms about the center of gravity of the table dolly.
A furniture dolly for carrying generally flat furniture components, such as folding tables, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,695 issued Nov. 17, 1992 to Pakowsky. The Pakowsky dolly includes a main frame for supporting a flat furniture component in an upright, inclined orientation and a strap for securing the furniture component on the main frame. However, at least two persons are needed to lay the folding table on its side, fold the legs inwardly to the fully closed position and to lift and position the table on the furniture dolly in the upright, inclined orientation against the main frame. Still further, the furniture dolly is cumbersome to maneuver because the center of gravity of the inclined folding table produces a significant moment arm about the center of gravity of the furniture dolly.
Thus, it is apparent that there exists a need for a cart for storing and moving a table that requires only one person to position the table on the cart.
It is further apparent that there exists a need for a cart for storing and moving a folding table that includes means for releasably securing the table on the cart to thereby prevent the table from falling off the cart and to prevent the cart from tipping over.
It is still further apparent that there exists a need for a cart for storing and moving a folding table that is not cumbersome to maneuver.